Zombieamigas?
by Mari.Dm
Summary: Tori Vega, su principal sueño ser actriz y cantante, pero que pasa cuando su principal sueño se convierte en otro? aquella chica de pelo negro y ojos azules, cambiara totalmente su vida desde el momento en que la pequeña cat las presenta y se convierten integrantes de aquel grupo llamado "Zombieamigas", simplemente leanlo, les gustará
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es el primer cap, como sabrán no suele ser muy especial, es mi primer Fic, no lo quiero hacer muy largo pero espero les guste, cualquier cosa me lo comentan :D

VicTORIous no me pertenece, es triste lo se :(

* * *

POV Tori

Acá estoy otro día mas en mi querido Hollywood Arts, ayer simplemente no fue mi día, que te derramen Café helado encima no es nada agradable, amenos que seas masoquista, y yo no lo soy, estoy caminando hacia mi casillero que por cierto, amo como lo decoré, lastima hallan personas que no lo sepan apreciar, de la nada escucho unos saltitos que se acercan hacia mi, sin duda se de quien se trata.

Holiiis - saludo la siempre alegre cat  
Hola cat - la salude con una sonrisa  
Sabes? deberías sentarte con nosotros hoy - dijo mirándome con esa suplica en los ojos  
Cat sabes la razón por la que no quiero - la mire bajando la cabeza, me desesperaba a veces, ella sabe que Jade me odia y aun asi me pide que me siente con ella.  
Key, Key, si asi lo quieres - se rió y me tomo del brazo empujándome fuerte  
Cat, No! que haces!- Grité, es increíble que un ser tan pequeño tenga tanta fuerza- Cat por favor, sabes que no quiero- me quejé pero la pequeña parecía ignorarme totalmente.

Así me llevo Cat a rastras por todo Hollywood Arts, hasta que llegamos al Café asfalto, y en la mesa en la que ellos se sentaban, vi esos ojos que me tenían loca, mirándome con ¿odio?, ¿rabia?, ¿cariñ.. no no no - me golpee la cabeza con la mano- por Dios Tori en que estas pensando, ella jamás llegara siquiera a ser tu amiga, cuando termine de regañarme a mi misma, me di cuenta que ya estaba sentada, todos me miraron y me Sonrieron.

Pasamos todo el almuerzo entre los comentarios inoportunos de Cat, las peleas entre Robbie y Rex, André contaba ciertas anécdotas y de vez en cuando las amenazas de Jade surgían en la conversación, me sentía aceptada, a pesar de que en esa mesa se encontraba una Gótica que solo quería verme, pero muerta, sin embargo me sentía como en casa, me sentía con una segunda familia, ahora si amaría llegar todos los días a Hollywood Arts.

POV Jade

Estábamos sentados en el Café asfalto hablando de todo, sinceramente ya me estaban aburriendo sus conversaciones, pero que mas podía hacer, estaba buscando con la mirada a esa pequeña pelirroja que me irrita, pero sin embargo al menos me distrae de muchas cosas, pero no la encuentro.

Alguien sabe donde se metió Cat?- interrumpí la conversación  
No lo se, quizás se entretuvo con algún estudiante- Dijo Beck sin importancia pasando su mano sobre mi hombro  
Yo solo se que Cat me dijo que iba a traer a Tori para que almuerce con nosotros - Dijo André  
Que?- grité con exasperación- se pasa, sabe que no la soporto para que la quiere traer? - dije con ganas de clavarle mis tijeras en el cuello a Cat  
Amor, déjala sabes como es ella- dejo un beso sobre mis labios que me tranquilizó - además la conoces, le encanta reclutar amigos  
Yo Jamás seré amiga de ella - Dije en tono Frío, Beck resopló resignado  
ok, pero prométeme que no le harás nada malo - Beck me miró suplicante  
Lo prometo - Dije y lo besé, "Por Ahora" pensé para mi misma y sonreí con esa malicia típica de mi.

Voltee a mirar y divise a la pequeña pelirroja llevando a rastras a Vega, ella se veía un poco resignada, pobre, alcance a ver sus ojos, intente adivinar que pensaba pero simplemente no pude, la seguí mirando, recordé el día de ayer y la mire con odio, nadie se atreve a frotar a mi novio y salir con vida, pero simplemente ella salio con café encima, debería considerarse con suerte, simplemente no puedo odiarla como yo quiero, sigo viendo sus ojos y me inspira ternura.. que? ya que estas pensando Jade West, sacudí mi cabeza y me dedique a volver a lo mio, dejar de pensar en Vega.

Pero, por que pensaría en ella?...

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá el primer capitulo, no suelo ponerle nombres a los caps, mi inspiración muere y se limita si lo hago jajaja  
espero les halla gustado y dejen un Review me harían muy feliz, es mi primer Fic y amaría lo que piensen

Cualquier duda o comentario, ya saben, lo respondo todo :D

Actualizare pronto, Nos leemos :)


	2. Breathe

**Hola Volvi :D no enserio? jaj pos si, y les traigo mas de mi hermoso Fic, como ya saben es mi primer Fic así que tengan consideración, lean y comenten mucho, como ya saben Victorious no es mio y asi .-.**

**Disfruten :D (espero les guste)**

* * *

POV Jade

Ahora ni siquiera se por que estoy pensando en ella, ni siquiera me agrada un poco como para dedicarle mis pensamientos valiosos, por que no mejor te callas? - me dice mi estúpida conciencia. por que no mejor te callas tú? - le reclamo, no se por que ella logra colarse en mis pensamientos, la verdad es que ella ni me interesa, estas segura?-dijo esa Jade interior que me saca de quicio, TU TE CALLAS- dije, este dilema interior me esta matando y mi conciencia no es que colabore mucho, estoy caminando a mi casa, estoy realmente agotada, mi auto esta en el taller y es estúpido de Beck se fue mas temprano y se le olvido ese pequeño detalle, así que "ya me encargaré" de el, saque las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta de lo que dice llamarse mi "hogar", entre y me recosté en el sofá, tenia hambre pero la flojera me ganó, encendí mi televisor y me dispuse a ver la tonta programación cuando...

Hola Jade - saluda emocionado acomodándose a mi lado

Que haces acá Alex? - le pregunté retirándolo un poco de mi

primero que todo, yo vivo acá - comentó riéndose

eso lo se mocoso - Bufé molesta- no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

No, no realmente - comentó recostándose en el sofá

pues yo si- dije levantándome - iré a dormir - y caminé hacia mi habitación, quería despejar mi mente, pero con mi hermano intenso no lo lograría, así que decidí dormir, mientras llegaba a la puerta de mi habitación escuche

Descansa, te quiero Jade - dijo mientras caminaba a su habitación

te quiero igual enano - sonreí y entré a mi habitación y me recosté

me puse a divagar en mi mente, a veces admiro como la mente puede tener millones de temas a la vez, era increíble como algunas personas lograban sacarme una sonrisa sincera, no todos lo logran, así como esa pequeña pelirroja que logra darme ternura, aun no se como hace que yo haga las mayores estupideces por ella, sinceramente no se como lo logra, aún recuerdo cuando me metió en su bobada de Zombieamiga, ustedes se preguntaran que es, les voy a contar, no es la gran cosa, pero aún así se los diré..

*FlashBack*

No quiero ir, Cat - le rogué a la pequeña

porfiiis, Jade tienes que acompañarme sera divertido!- dijo saltando

va a estar aburrida -dije molesta - no quiero

va a ser la mejor fiesta de halloween - protestó la pelirroja

ok! iré pero me pondré esto - le mostré mi disfraz

yay! pero con eso te veras aterradora- dijo haciéndome un puchero

Cat, es Halloween, esa es le gracia- le comenté

yo también me disfrazare de Zombie! - dijo gritando, demasiado bipolar dije para mis adentros

y así fuimos a la fiesta de Halloween, yo parecía una sexy Zombie aterradora, y Cat parecía mas, un Dulce Zombie, en la fiesta les comentó a todos como hizo su propio disfraz, estaba muy emocionada y la vi revolotear por ahí mientras yo bailaba tranquilamente con mi novio, sabia q estaba haciendo un esfuerzo al ir allá, así que fue muy comprensivo con migo, cuando la fiesta terminó caminé hacia el baño y me encontré de nuevo con Cat

Holiis - estaba literalmente muy feliz

Hola Cat - dije sin mucha importancia

Gracias - me abrazó, al principio me fastidio, pero luego me dejé, ya no tenia caso luchar

por que? - pregunté curiosa

por acompañarme, eres mi Zombie amiga, te quiero - dijo poniendo sus ojos de ternura y se fue

*Fin FlasBack*

Y así fue como Cat me puso Zombieamiga, ustedes se preguntaran, por que me dejo decir así ya que suena demasiado ridículo y fresa, si, yo me pregunto lo mismo, quizás es por que para Cat eso no es solo la combinación de un disfraz y una amistad, para ella Zombieamiga es una promesa de amistad eterna, una promesa de amistad incondicional que jamás se romperá, por eso la dejo, por que a pesar de todo ella es y siempre será mi mejor amiga. Esperen, como es que llegué a contar esta historia de Cat?, no estábamos hablando de Vega?, y vuelve la burra al trigo, por que hablamos de Vega o través?...

No supe a que horas me quede dormida, lo único que se es que no me quería levantar, el estúpido despertador sonó y me tuve que levantar, dispuesta a un día mas de escuela.

POV Tori

Me levanté un poco tarde, me aliste lo mas rápido que puede un ser humano, pero sin embargo Trina se fue sin mi, por que? a veces no parece mi hermana, no quise desayunar, ya que si lo hacia no llegaba a tiempo a la escuela, me fui caminando, estaba admirando el paisaje, cuando miré mi reloj, descubrí que si seguía caminando así llegaría muy tarde, acelere mi paso a casi correr, me estaba ahogando, ya no podía respirar por la nariz, simplemente por la boca, acción que hizo que me agotara mas rápido, pero no podía parar, así que llegue a Hollywood arts y mi respiración no se regulaba, seguía respirando rápido, me senté en el suelo, me dolía el pecho, quería regular mi respiración, pero no sabia como hasta que..

Vega! - gritó ella a mitad del pasillo, acercándose rápidamente a donde estaba yo

POV Jade

Me acerque rápidamente a donde ella estaba sentada, ella me miro a los ojos, no pude descifrar su mirada, era ¿sorpresa? ¿miedo?, si quizás por que si seguía así moriría, no tan literal, pero si tenia que ayudarla, así que con mis brazos la ayude a levantar, estaba débil pero logro mantenerse.

Respira Vega - dije tratando de tranquilizarla - Respira con migo vamos! - le ordené

O..OK. - Logró articular

Inhala - Inhalé para que ella me siguiera

Exhala - Exhalé igualmente, logre que ella exhalara pero con dificultad, así que la abracé y pegué su pecho con el mio, hasta que por fin regulo su respiración, la separé, fue un momento demasiado incomodo para mi, mientras la tuve en mis brazos tuve millones de sensaciones en mi cabeza y mi estomago, fue muy raro, y pude ver también confusión en sus ojos, así que para olvidar ese suceso dije,

ya estas mejor?

si, m..muchas gracias - dijo algo cortado, supuse que era por lo que acabo de pasar

Tienes que aprender a respirar Vega, la próxima vez te dejo morir ahí - dije, lo se suena duro, pero después de eso tenia que volver a ser la misma Jade de siempre, no podía demostrar lo mucho que esa castaña me confundía, así que la deje ahí recostada en los casilleros, con su vestido de flores, se veía realmente hermosa, como una princes...¿QUEE? Jade West ya estas loca.

POV Tori

Eso fue realmente raro, comencemos por el hecho de que Jade me ayudó, jamás me había sentido tan bien, tan protegida con alguien, jamas pensé llegar a extrañar un abrazo de alguien como el de ella, ¿que? pero si ella te odia, te dijo que la próxima te dejaba morir, si lo se, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que algún día seré por lo menos su amiga, es raro para mi, ella salió así como si nada importante hubiera pasado, luego de eso fui para la clase que bastante aburrida, luego tuve que ir a la clase de deportes, no soy realmente buena en ellos, soy bastante torpe, pero lo intento, mientras en los vestidores me ponía mi ropa deportiva llegó Cat alegre por la clase, por que le gusta? es mucho esfuerzo, pensé, así que le dije que la esperaba afuera, seguía un poco mal así que decidí que no quera ver a nadie, quería tener un momento sola, pero algo, no se si fue el destino, pero hizo que volteara a mirar, y la vi, vi esos ojos que me hipnotizan con solo mirarlos, me miro tan profundo como solo ella lo sabe hacer, estaba tan perfecta como siempre, me sonrió, esperen... me sonrió?, me acerque hacia ella como una estúpida literal, no se por que ella producía ese efecto en mi, sonreí y que te pasa Tori? - me dije a mi misma, deja de sonreír como boba!, cuando llegue donde estaba ella la saludé y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, en el cual me perdí, fue un mezcla de millones de sensaciones que corrían dentro de mi.

Hola Vega - dijo después de besar mi mejilla

Hola- sonreí - que haces acá? - pregunté curiosa

Estaba jugando al Fut - respondió como si nada - bueno tengo clase cuídate Tori - guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta de atrás

Esperen, me dijo Tori? sonreí, o través esto fue muy raro, me sentí como una boba, mi sonrisa era imposible de ocultar, luego de que se fué llevé mi mano hacia la mejilla que había besado, y los recuerdos de sus suaves labios sobre ésta no se hicieron esperar, me sentía en un mundo diferente al mio, quizás y Platón tenia razón, y el amor es solo una enfermedad mental y yo puedo estar muriendo de ésta, pero bueno en unos minutos volveré al mundo real donde ella solo me odia y yo intentare ser su... amiga?

* * *

**Bueno hasta aca por hoy, espero les haya gustado mucho, este cap lo escribí en el transcurso de la semana, lo cambié mucho pero pues los sucesos de la semana acomodaron mi cap, este capitulo se llama Breathe, si se que dije que no pondría nombres pero esto fue inevitable y me ayudo mucho.**

**espero no sea muy largo .-. cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia solo dejenlo en los reviews, :D muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos prontito *-***

**Chikane12:** Gracias, y si lo continuare hasta el fin, :) cueste lo que cueste, espero y este cap sea de tu agrado

**Kugga: **Gracias por eso, sufrí con el comienzo :D

**J A fredo:** Estoy bien gracias :) muchas gracias por tu rewiew :3 y claro que por supuesto me pasare por tus fics ;)

**Liz West Vega: **Muchas gracias guerrera ;) de veras me animas jaja estoy muy bien y tu?, y pos si me acuerdo de eso, como olvidarlo? jaja espero que este cap tambien te guste, lo se el Bade a nadie le gusta :p ok no jaja pero ni modos, cuidate mucho y nos leemos.

**Mica: **y pos si no son Zombies, eso es como mas personal y creo que lo explique aca jaja espero tambien te guste este cap y muchas gracias por tus palabras :D

**Wiltamber: **gracias por tu review, espero este cap te guste igualmente que estes bien ;)


	3. Keep It Down Low

Hola! Volvi :D lo se tarde mucho en actualizar, pero esto de ser maestra (en formación) es complicado, pero hermoso =')

VICTORIOUS y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que la letra de la cancion,

Nada me pertenece, bueno esta historia... espero les guste :3

* * *

POV Tori

Que te pasa morena? – me preguntó André llegando por atrás de la cancha

Nada – dije –acá solo pensando

Perdóname amiga – dijo riéndose – pero esa cara de boba deja mucho que decir – dijo y salió corriendo, ya que hice el ademan de querer pegarle al decir esa ocurrencia.

Pero André tenía razón yo y mi cara de boba, si eso es lo que Jade provoca en mí y no lo puedo ocultar, pero acá viene la pregunta del millón, por qué?, bueno eso ni yo misma lo sé, cuando alcancé a André me llevo donde estaban todos en la cancha.

Partido de tres contra tres o miedo? – Dijo mi amigo bastante emocionado

Yay! – saltó la pelirroja, que aunque no supiera jugar bien ella amaba jugar al fut con nosotros

Bueno capitanes? – preguntó Beck

Yo dirijo uno –Dijo Jade

Y yo el otro – Dijo André

Kay Kay! Escojan – Dijo Cat dando saltitos

Yo escojo a Beck y a Cat – Dijo Jade, jaa era obvio, que ese iba a ser un grupo, porque a quien podría querer Jade para que formara su equipo si no son Su novio y su mejor amiga?

Okey yo con Robbie y Tori – Dijo André – Yo soy el arquero!

Okey - respondimos Robbie y yo al mismo tiempo

En el otro equipo el arquero era Beck, así que comenzamos a Jugar, Cat no era una buena candidata, ya que siempre se distraía con la más mínima mosca que pasaba por el lugar, y Robbie, ni se diga, era demasiado amotro como para saber dónde iba el balón, así que como les explico? Esto básicamente era un mano a mano entre Jade y yo, en parte tenía miedo, si es la chica que me gus… que? Si es la chica que me hace la vida imposible, pero que importa yo también se Jugar al Fut.

El balón lo sacó Beck y se lo paso a Jade, quien ágilmente salto a Robbie e iba hacia la portería contraria, y si, exacto ese era mi momento de intervenir, así que me fui hasta donde ella, intento esquivarme pero logre quitarle el balón, hizo un gesto de desesperación y salió tras de mí, pero yo fui más rápida y adivinen qué? Jaja sii Goool! De Victoria Vega! Al instante Robbie y André salieron a abrazarme, yo estaba feliz yo sabía jugar pero no solía meter goles, desvié mi mirada y me encontré con esos ojos Azul-grisáceo que me miraban con odio pero .. Divertida?, admire su rostro y reprimía una sonrisa, me perdí por un momento pero el pito sonó de nuevo y volvimos al juego.

No disfrutes la victoria aun Vega – dijo Jade mientras corría al lado mío, intentando quitarme el balón, su cercanía me estremeció, cosa que hizo que me desconcentrara y si, Jade me quitó el balón y lo metió en la portería de André, es injusto, lo hizo a propósito!.

Y así el partido iba acabando íbamos 4-4 y yo tenía el balón, este juego es bastante divertido, iba llegando a la portería de Beck cuando sentí un golpe muy duro, que automáticamente me dejó en el piso.

Jade!- escuche que exclamaron todos al verme en el piso

Qué? – dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, como es que puede llegar a ser tan cínicamente sexy? Qué?..

POV Jade

Durante el partido la odiosa de Vega me estaba ganando, si puede que sea muy linda, que en pantaloneta y camiseta se vea más sexy de lo normal, esperen… Focalízate Jade, en que iba? Ah sí, que puede que Vega sea muy linda, pero nunca permitiré que ella me gane, no sé ante todo la dignidad, así que la empuje, y cayó al suelo.

Jade – Gritaron todos al ver lo que hice, enserio puede que Vega sea débil, pero era necesario tanto show por eso?

Qué? – pregunté como si nada hubiera pasado, hubieran visto la cara de Vega, me miró con odio repentino pero al mismo tiempo me miro de una forma que no supe descifrar en el momento, porque es así, a momentos dice odiarme y otros no?, comencemos en por que se aferra en querer ser mi amiga?

Jade, se torció el tobillo y esta inflamado, llévala a la Enfermería – dijo mi novio bastante enfadado, por qué? Que valla sola – respondí a lo que me dijo mi novio

Tú lo causaste – dijo André – así que tú la llevas

Agg – exhale con fuerza, porque tiene que complicar mi vida

Camina Vega- dije más como mandándola

No puedo – dijo y la mire, hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho, me miro con esos ojos cristalizados, donde unas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla, vi que intentaba ponerse de pie pero le dolía, no sé por qué pero eso me dolió, ven por qué les digo que complica mi vida?

POV Tori

Cuando le dije que no podía caminar y me miró, lo hizo de una manera distinta, como si realmente sintiera lo que había hecho, pero por favor estamos hablando de Jade West, no se preocuparía por mí, ni aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte, así que puso sus manos en mi cintura y una electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero una fuerte punzada en mi tobillo me saco de ese trance.

Ahhh! – grité, en realidad me dolía bastante

Ya Vega – me sujeto con el brazo y me ayudo a incorporarme, al ponerme de pie (en el único bueno) me abrace a Jade para no apoyarme en el otro y pude sentir ese aroma a café tan simplemente embriagante, y ese olor a café combinado con el olor a Vainilla de su cabello no tiene definición para las sensaciones que tengo en este momento. Así a regañadientes me llevó hasta la enfermería, donde la enfermera me dijo que me tenía que quedar por lo menos dos días hasta que caminara bien, ya que HA no arriesgaba a sus estudiantes, la señora me sedó y me dormí.

Cuando desperté y miré el reloj descubrí que solo habían pasado dos horas desde que Jade me trajo aquí, no vi a nadie alrededor así que como pude me puse de pie, y ya que estaba sedada no me dolió, pero si sentía pequeñas punzadas en mi pie, pero logre caminar hasta la puerta, me detuve al escuchar unas voces, y me recosté en el marco de la puerta para escuchar mejor de donde provenían esas voces.

"I find you standing there  
Telling me you're sorry  
A lonely tear rolling down your face

You hold me, then time stops  
I struggle to kiss you  
And you just take my breath away"

No quiero André! – Dijo Jade totalmente molesta

Por favor, no te costará nada – dijo mi amigo tratando de calmarla

Por qué yo? - dijo Jade un poco exasperada

Por qué no se puede quedar sola acá – dijo André – son las reglas de la enfermería, y por que como amiga no deberías dejarla sola

Primero que todo ella no es mi amiga – grito Jade, y bueno eso dolió – segundo poco me importa lo que le pase – ok cada vez duele más – y tercero por que no se queda alguno de ustedes?

Jade, sabes que tenemos clase, tu eres la única libre – dijo André

OK! Lo haré – prácticamente soltó un suspiro pesado como de fastidio – Desde que Vega llegó a este lugar ha complicado mi vida, no la soporto…

No pude escuchar más, eso realmente había dolido, no sé qué duele más, si mi pie que está despertando de la anestesia o el hecho de que mi "sueño" acaba de herirme en lo más profundo del alma, no pude evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, era imposible detenerlas.

"Just hold on for a second my love (for a second)  
Just to tell me this whole thing is wrong

Would you please just keep it down low?  
Spare me five minutes  
I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch  
All over me"

POV Jade

Molesta por el hecho de que prácticamente André me obligó a cuidar a Vega, en parte quería, necesitaba saber que está bien, pero soy Jade West, no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos me delaten, ante todo la dignidad, así que sin más entré en la habitación y vi a Vega despierta, realmente pensé que estaría dormida, pero había algo más, ella había estado ¿llorando?.

Lo.. lo siento – dije con la voz entrecortada, no sé por qué siento que esas palabras queman en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Por qué? – logré preguntar neutralmente, para que ella no notara la preocupación en mi voz

Por complicarte la vida, y ser un estorbo para ti – dijo bajando la mirada, no lo soportaba ¿había escuchado todo? ¿Por qué me duele que este así? Se supone que me alegro cuando esta triste.

Me acerco lentamente hacia la cama, con una mano seco las lágrimas que aún estaban bajando por sus mejillas, y la abrazo, ni si quiera se por que lo hice, solo quería hacerla sentir mejor, y sentí como ella literalmente se congeló bajo mis brazos, tengo que admitirlo, yo estaba igual.

Por Favor dime que es mentira – dijo en un susurro sin romper el abrazo

No es cierto – Le dije rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos, sus ojos tenían una chispa de ilusión, a pesar de que estaban cristalinos.

Por qué dijiste eso entonces? – pregunto algo triste

Porque soy Jade West, tengo una reputación que mantener – dije sonriendo, y vi que una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, con eso bastaba, solo quería hacerla sonreír, su sonrisa es mi todo, la mire con ternura, esperen… desde cuando Jade West es tan cursi? Cállate si?, a veces te odio maldita conciencia.

Per… - hablo pero fue interrumpida por mi dedo índice en sus labios

Shhh no hables, así sean 5 minutos, vive el presente, vive el momento – le dije y me obedeció, me recosté a su lado mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, solo quería vivir el momento, ser feliz así sea por 5 minutos…

"Would you please just keep it down low?  
I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch"

* * *

Bueno hasta acá llega por hoy, este capitulo esta inspirado en la canción Keep It Down Low de RBD es la versión en ingles de Solo quédate en silencio, si no la han escuchado deberían escucharla es hermosa, gracias a todos por sus comentarios de verdad que me inspiran y me motivan a seguir, dejen un Review cualquier duda, sugerencia, lo que sea pero dejen review.

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos pronto

off


End file.
